creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein einzigartiges Leben.. (Vorgeschichte: Laughing Jack
Mein Wecker klingelte. Ich hob meinen schmerzenden Kopf, schlug meine schwere Hand auf den Wecker und schaute wie spät es war. "06:30 Uhr, Zeit um aufzustehen", Schule war angesagt. Ich besuchte die 10. Klasse der Hemington High School in Virginia. Ich hatte keine Lust. Keine Lust auf die Schüler, die mich mobbten, weil ich ein Otaku (Japan-Fanatiker) und Gamer war, der sowohl zurückhaltend, als auch schlau war. Eine gefährliche Kombination. Sie nannten mich Streber, Idiot oder Suchti (letzteres war zwar keine wirkliche Beleidigung, aber was erwartet man von so minderbemittelten Menschen schon?). Die Lehrer waren nicht besser. Sie machten auch gern Witze über mich, dass ich schon vor Faulheit stinken würde und das es kein Wunder wäre, dass mich so viele ausgrenzen würden. Ich war davon nicht überrascht, da es mein ganzes Leben lang so ging. Nach der Schule und den Beleidigungen und Tritten meine Mitschüler, lief ich wie immer allein nach Hause. Ach, ich habe ja noch gar nichts über mich erzählt. Mein Name ist Jack Mounsky, werde aber auch "Laughing Jack" genannt, dank dem übernatürlichen Sarkasmus meiner Mitschüler. Ich bin 20 Jahre alt. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen, 20 Jahre bin ich schon alt. Wir sind so oft umgezogen und da ich von Schule zu Schule wechselte war ich sehr schüchtern. Dadurch habe ich nie Freunde gefunden. Mein Vater war verstorben. Welche Ironie, da er vom Drahtseil fiel und auf dem Genick landete. Also hatte ich nur meine Mutter und meine 2 kleinen Geschwister. Jenny die 14 und Walter der 8 Jahre alt war. Die 3 machten mich für den Tod meines Vaters verantwortlich, da er diesen Akt nur für mich vollzog. Die restliche Zirkus-Familie war normal zu mir. Sie begrüßten mich jeden Tag und fragten mich, wie es mir gehen würde. Eine nette Geste, aber verstellen wollte ich mich nicht und antwortete immer nur mit: "Naja, ich lebe ja noch". Dich überrascht es wohl nicht, dass ich der Clown war. Mein Job von morgens bis abends war es zu lächeln, obwohl ich ein emotionales Wrack war. Ich spielte noch gern mit meiner N64, da wir uns nicht mehr leisten konnten. Mein absolutes lieblings Spiel war "The Legend of Zelda: Majoras´ Mask". Die Trostlosigkeit darin war meine Droge. Andere außer mir leiden zu sehen amüsierte mich. Auch Animes, in denen es nur um pure Gewalt und Blut vergießen geht, gefielen mir. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich anders bin. Als Abwechslung schnitt ich mir gern in die Arme, lachte dabei laut und spielte die Zirkus-Musik ab, während die rote Flüssigkeit aus meinen Armen quoll. Meine Familie störte das nicht. Ich war ihnen auch so egal. Das Spiel und die Animes waren mein einziger Trost. Kleine Kinder mochten mich. Sie durften aber nicht glücklich sein. Ich schenkte ihnen dafür bunte Süßigkeiten. Ich experimentiere gern mit Flüssigkeiten, die ich im Zirkus-Bereich oder auch in der Schule fand. Nach mehreren toten Mäusen und Katzen, fand ich die perfekte Mischung. Dieses wirkte erst 30 Minuten nach der Einnahme und zerstörte die Organe langsam, so dass sie noch leiden, bevor sie gehen. Diese Methode bzw. das Gift spritzte ich in die Süßigkeiten, die ich während der Vorstellungen an die Kinder verteilte. Das ging schon Jahre lang so. Die Polizei konnte mich nie aufspüren, da wir ja von Stadt zu Stadt "pilgerten". Dieses Mal war es anders. Ein Kind bekam direkt, nachdem es die Süßigkeiten schluckte, Bauchschmerzen. Ich fing wie immer an zu lachen und mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und breiter. Ich nahm ein langes Messer aus meiner langen Clowns-Hose und erstach das Kind und die Eltern an Ort und Stelle. Die Zuschauer schrien teils, andere rannten auf mich zu und schlugen mich zusammen. Innere Blutungen traten ein, aber trotzdem lachte ich weiter. Die Schmerzen gefielen mir. Einige Zeit später wachte ich in einem Krankenzimmer auf. Es war dunkel. So eine Dunkelheit hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Langsam erkannte ich eine Gestalt darin. Ich erkannte ihn, da man sich manch Geschichte über ihn erzählte. Der Slenderman.Meine früheren Mitschüler redeten gern über ihn. Natürlich nicht direkt mit mir, da ich ein Außenseiter war, den keiner mochte, aber so wusste ich wenigstens diese kleine Sache. Er bedeutete Tod und Unheil. Jeder der ihn sah starb und keiner wusste wer es war. Ein Idol wurde geschaffen. Ich grinste und fragte ihn, was er hier wolle. "Jack" fing er langsam an "so einen blutrünstigen Menschen wie dich will ich nicht in der Hölle sehen. Werde ein Monster und bringe Angst und Unheil auf die menschliche Welt. Wirst du mein Angebot annehmen, oder willst du unbedingt in der Hölle schmoren?". Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. Fast liefen mir Tränen über die Augen, aber vor dem Slenderman zu weinen wäre lächerlich. Langsam machte ich den Mund auf und wisperte "Ein Monster nicht, aber ein monströser Clown, dass würde mir gefallen". Ich lachte genau so laut wie auch in den Vorstellungen. Als die Schwester das Zimmer betrat, sah sie auf mein Bett und lies eine Nachricht die ich im Zimmer hinterließ. Diese lautete: "Ich werde kommen. Kommen und laut lachen, wenn die Tränen der Eltern über ihre roten Wangen fließen. Wissen sie auch wieso?" Fragend sah sie durch das Fenster. Die Notiz war zu ende. Sie erblickte eine weiße Gestalt in einem schwarzen Anzug und einer roten Krawatte. Kreide bleich lief sie zurück. Da war ihr wohl etwas in den Weg gekommen. Langsam flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr: "Weil ich jeden den sie liebte getötet habe und danach sie selbst. Sie, werte Dame, haben Glück, Sie werden die erste meiner Opfer sein." Am nächsten Morgen fand man die Leiche der jungen Krankenschwester auf dem Bett, in dem ich einst lag. Die Polizei riegelte den Bereich ab. Der Hauptkommissar sah einen Zettel in der Hand der Frau, der man den Bauch aufschlitzte und der man ihrer Organe und die Augen entwendete. Er wurde kreideweiß als er folgendes laß: "Laughing Jack ist zurück, der Clown, den alle Kinder lieben" frame|Jack Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Hauptkommissar ebenfalls entweidet und ausgehöhlt aufgefunden. Nicht nur ihn fand man am Tatort, sondern auch Frau und Kinder. In den Mägen der Kinder wurden Bonbons gefunden, die mit meinem speziellen Gift gefüllt waren. Hände und Füße waren an die Wände des Kinderzimmers mit Messern geheftet worden. Ein mit Blut geschriebenes "FUN" war zu lesen. Und weißt du auch woher ich das weiß? Ich lebe noch. Dank ihm bin ich wieder da. Ich war der Clown, der sie alle tötete. Vielleicht werden du und deine Familie es auch sein... hör auf dein Kind wenn es sagt, dass es mit einem Clown spielt, das könnte ich sein. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord